Adopted Dead Girl
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: "Is this real? Where is she, what does she look like?" An illegitimate daughter, a father who was never around. Neither knew the other existed. What happens when then meet? Will his daughter wants her father? And how did she caught the eye of 2/3 of the Shield? (Chapter 5 revised)
1. Where is she

TO: Vincent Kennedy McMahon Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment

Dear Mr. McMahon

Concerning the Last Will Testament of my client Mary Lawson. It has come to my firms attention that one of your employes had contact with Ms. Lawson twenty-three years ago and the result was a child born June 24, 1991. Now any other time this wouldn't be an issue but Ms. Lawson requested on her death bed that her daughter, Eileen Onyx Lawson, got to know the father she never met. Miss Eileen Lawson was adopted twenty-one years ago and now resides under the name Eileen Onyx Carter. Now we understand if you need to do a DNA test to verify the fatherhood of your employ, Mr. Mark William Calaway. We haven't been able to contact Miss Carter and she isn't returning any phone calls. If you would be able to reach Mr. Calaway it would be greatly appreciated so that we may complete Ms. Lawson's last wish.

With Regards,

Mr. James Banks

To say Vince McMahon was happy would be a gross assumption. One of his top entertainers had an illegitimate daughter, that had no idea the other existed. Now he had to make a decision tell the Undertaker and let him decide or let this matter fall through. Vince leaned back in his chair looking at the picture of his own family, his own daughter's face smiling back at him. Sigh he knew what he had to do picking up his phone he dialed a number.

After three ring he got an answer, "Taker it's Vince you need to meet me. We need to discuss something important."

*Four Hours Later*

Mark Calaway walked into the office of Vince McMahon his boss for twenty-four years. He saw said boss leaning over his desk his head in his hands over some papers.

"You needed to see me Vince."

Vince jerked up to see his employ and friend. "Mark I'm glad you could come see me have a seat."

Sitting down Mark looked over his employer, "spill Vince what was so important you couldn't say over the phone?"

Vince shifted even after all these years Mark still made Vince nervous.

"Mark I think it would be best if you read it then me telling you." Vince slid the letter over to Mark allowing the Phenom to read over what Vince had hours before. Mark looked the paper over confused as to what this woman and her daughter did with him until it showed his full name as the father. Mark's eyes widen for that to be right it had to be around the time he fisrt signed with WWE.

"Is this real Vince? I have a daughter. Where is she, what does she look like?"

"Mark calm down if you want to we need to find her first. Do you want to continue with this?"

Mark stood from his chair, "of course I want to continue. This woman had my daughter as a secret for twenty-three years. I have a right to know her and this Mary took that right away from me by allowing her to be adopted. Vince if you know how to reach her I need to know I have a lot of years to make up for."

A smile crossed Vince's face at his friend's passion, "I'll have someone go pick her up."


	2. Found Her

A/N: I was checking the timeline for the story and need to make a change on Eileen's age, because I'm starting after WreatleMania XXIX when she's still be twenty-one. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>The small town Danville was just that a small town in the middle of Pennsylvania, a few fire companies with their own bars, a couple restaurants here and there, two grocery stores, and a few family own businesses. The town was rather quiet with the majority being elderly and most high schoolers leaving right after graduation but Eileen came to love it in her twenty-one years. She owned a cozy two-story one hundred and fifty year old home she received after her adopted mother's passing as her two siblings were living their own lives. The house could have been call a landmark from when their town had a canal running through it. Most asked her why didn't she just buy a new house but Eileen could never bring herself to sell. She helped with most of the restorations and the memories where something she could just throw away.<p>

She worked at a local animal shelter as well as the veterinarian's office. Working with animal was a passion she had next to photography and hunting. At the end of her day she'd retire to her cozy home greeted by her five massive monsters of dogs. Her younger, a pit bull named Taco by her niece, was a two year old bundle of energy and keep her four older dogs moving. Next was her Rottweiler, Damico that she'd rescued from work three years ago, who besides his size thought himself as a lap dog. Third was her white german shepherd, Rocko at the age of four, named because of his love for bringing rocks into the house. Fourth was her Burmese mountain dog, Bruce or who she call Bruiser since he had a bad habit of putting his nose where it didn't belong. Finally her eldest at the age of seven that keep everyone in line was her Husky/wolf dog, who she accordingly named Boss. All the dogs had came to her on different circumstances but they were her babies and she loved them all the same, weirdness and all.

Eileen was normally a very relaxed person, she loved children and animal alike and they took to her just as fast. Her motherly nature didn't stop at children though, anyone she considered her friend be subjected to her spoiling. Although she lived alone with her babies she didn't mind it, never looking for a roommate or boyfriend, she was content with just herself. Her singleness wasn't because of her looks, no she had quite a few guy asking her out, she just never showed interest. Her five foot five wide hipped curvy stature came from her birth mother who she greatly disliked. She hated even more when people would constantly say she was just like the woman, if you could call her that. From her long brown and red hair, to her dark chocolate brown eyes she was told she looked every bit like her mother's Italian and Scottish heritage. Eileen just always thought it funny, she was Scottish with an Irish name.

Eileen had been one child out of six that she knew of, but she was the only one Mary ever didn't keep. Eileen knew all her sibling were only half siblings but it still ate at her that she was the one Mary put up for adoption. Mary wasn't the best mother, was a druggie, let her current sex outlets abuse her children, wouldn't feed her children letting them fend for themselves, and so much other things that it hurt Eileen to remember. She was told that her birth father wanted nothing to do with her and was a drunk that was in prison when he signed his rights to her away. Though she couldn't help but hope in some part of her that she could at least meet him once.

*_Time Skip Wyatt Family's POV_*

Bray Wyatt looked over the town as they drove though the humble little town. It slightly reminded the three of their own home in Florida. They were sent to look for The Undertaker, Mark Calaway's daughter, Eileen Carter. Vince McMahon asked them to get her back without relinquishing the information about her father. Luke was driving while Eric sat quietly in the back seat watching the small buildings and trees pass.

"Boy I believe it would be better if we split up to find the young phenom. Don't you agree?" Both Luke and Eric nodded before exiting the SUV after parking in an empty lot. Luke decided he'd search the area around where they parked while Bray and Eric went else where and would call Luke to pick them up. Bray had chose to stay around the town to look while Eric ventured further to the other side of the town.

Eric ended up near a school that was next to a grave yard with quiet a few houses around. As he walked he saw a pit bull come running towards him followed by a slightly deep feminine voice, "Taco no you get back here!"

A young woman run towards him being followed by four other large dogs. Eric looked down at the pit bull known as Taco as he sat at his feet wagging his tail so quickly his butt shaked with him. Finally she stood in front of Eric stopping to catch her breath. Standing up strait she shocked him by giving his a smile, "hi sorry about him he's still a puppy. He didn't scare you did he? Oh how rude of me, my name's Eileen what's yours?"

Eric stood in shock again the woman they were looking for was right in front of him being kind. The large red bearded man shifted slightly before mumbling out a soft reply. Eileen smiled before scolding Taco softly for running on her, while she was distracted Eric text Bray and Luke.

'_Found Her._'


	3. She's an Extortionist

Eileen looked over the males in front of her skeptically, "Vince McMahon CEO of WWE wants to have a meeting with me? Last time I checked he didn't employ animals." Her husky wolf was watching them carefully. Bray Wyatt cleared his throat giving the woman his version of a charming smile. This woman was as smart as her father seeing right though the lie McMahon told them to feed her. They weren't allowed to tell her the true reason for her coming with them.

"Miss Carter we were not informed of as to why we were to fetch you just that we were to accompany you to the offices."

One brown brow raised as she leaned forward, "Mr. Wyatt do you think me really that idiotic?" All three men tensed at her words, "Vincent Kennedy McMahon sending three of his newest talent to get one young woman instead of just having an escort come pick me up. No I know there is something y'all are hiding and I will get to the bottom of it. For now though I'll humor you on one condition."

*_Time Laps Philadelphia Airlines_*

Luke Harper, Erick Rowans, and Bray Wyatt stood back and watched the woman check in her five dogs to the airline pet line like she owned the place. Luke nudged Bray but the man's eyes never left Eileen, "yes I know boy this woman is not only smart like a fox but is extortionist, but at least we've done our job."

Bray turned to look at the other member of his family to see Erik gone. Looking around Bray spotted his over to their newest traveling partner offering her a sandwich. Bray eyes widen as the woman smiled patting the larger man's chest before accepting the food, causing Erik's face to dust over the color of his hair.

Bray shock his head giving a chuckle, "this woman's gonna strip the roster right from under McMahon's nose."


	4. You're my Daughter

**AN: I've decided the year to be around Oct of 2012. Wyatts are being introduced but not fully in the WWE yet. I wanted her to gain a relationship with her father and uncle before bring the Shield into the picture. So she is still 21. Also sorry about not writing I've been having writer's block. Before you ask no Erik isn't going to be a love interest in this story but will have a brother love for Eileen that I'll mold in the future. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>72...73...74... Eileen counted softly to herself watching the trees go by on their way to WWE headquarters in Connecticut. They landed about an hour ago before piling into an SUV, Boss lay comfortably on the back seat with Eric and her while the other napped in the back. Her fingers absentmindedly ran through the dog's think fur as she thought quietly to herself. They still haven't told her why she was there and it was beginning to annoy her greatly. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Eric watching her closely. She had her long auburn hair down so it framed her face, her features were that of an Italian woman. Eric's eyes wondered to her small hands as they pet her dog. He still couldn't believe someone as small as her could come from The Undertaker.<p>

Suddenly a loud growl sounded through the SUV chocolate brown eyes whipped around to see all her dogs still sleeping making no sound except the occasional snoring. Confusion filled her features as the sound bellowed out once again. Brown eyes met steel blue before Eric looked away shyly about his growling stomach. Giving a soft chuckle Eileen reached into her messenger bag pulling out a bag of assorted cookies. Pulling out a large double chocolate chip on she held it out to the large man, "if you were hungry you should have said something. Here they're homemade."

Eric shyly took the cookie as she offered some to the other two men, taking a bite out of it Eric's eyes closed in bliss at the taste. They were still soft and chewy, something the men weren't used to after so long with hunting their own food. Even Bray looked shocked before complementing the woman on her baking stills, as his brother's pestered her for more.

Bray looked on watching the woman knowing now not only did she have Luke wrapped around her finger but that she was now looked at as a sister to all three of them. Munching on his sugar cookie it just reaffirmed his belief that she would run the WWE like her father, but slightly different. Bray still saw the fire burning under her sweet looks.

*_FF to WWE Headquarters Vince's POV_*

Mark has been pacing in my office for the last four hours after we received word that the Wyatts found his daughter. I swear he's going to wear out my carpet.

"Mark for the love of god please sit down! You've been pacing for hours now!"

The Deadman shot me his famous glare before flopping onto the couch and proceeded to bounce one of his legs.

"I can't help it Vince I'm nervous as hell. What am I supposed to say to her? Are you sure she knows nothing? What if she wants nothing to do with me?"

A knock on my office door interrupted me before I could say something in replied and I have to admit my aggravation got the better of me, "who the hell is it?"

What happen next shocked me greatly because only the Deadman and Austin have ever had the balls to do it. My door slammed open and a dark female voice rang out in my office, "how dare you treat me like that after you sent people to interrupt my life!"

In my office walk a young woman standing roughly five foot five with a curvy figure and auburn hair, but what caught my attention was the black eyes glaring me down. There was no doubt in my mind that this was Mark's eldest daughter.

*_Mark's POV_*

The girl slammed open the door at first I couldn't tell if she was mine until I saw those dark eyes glaring McMahon. Even though mine were green the fury within them was the very same I had my whole wrestling career. The auburn hair was most certainly mine but seeing her stand there with five large dogs behind her and three large superstars behind them I couldn't help but see myself when I was younger.

Vince cleared his throat, something he did when he was backing down, before waving a hand to a chair. "Miss Carter please forgive me would you like to have a seat?"

She crossed the office with grace that reminded me of my entrance before setting in the chair crossing her legs. The five dogs trailed behind her before settling around her. A pit bull and burmese laid in front, the rottie and shepherd on her left side, and husk on her right. That wasn't all that followed her though, the Wyatts trailed in standing behind her. All in all she looked dangerous. A smirk pulled on my face, it seems like she's taking my place at running this place ever before knowing me.

It was making McMahon uncomfortable as he cleared his throat again, but my daughter called him on it this time. With a bored uninterested face, "did you call me here just to sit there and clear your throat the entire time. Cause if that's the case I'll been taking my leave I have more important things to do."

Vince's face flush red in anger, "no I didn't and if you knew any better you won't treat your elders like this."

A dark smirk fill my daughter's profile, "I only show respect to people who deserve it. Thus far you have done nothing to prove you do. Plus how can I know any better when my folks didn't stick around long enough to teach me nothin'."

How does one go from pride to gut wrenching guilt in less the five second? It was easy when I heard her sentence. I couldn't take it any longer I went twenty-one years of waiting, standing I interrupted McMahon.

Her dark eyes met mine and faded to a chocolate brown from the black, "I'm the reason you're here darlin'."

Leaning back in her chair she raised a brow as her eyes changed slightly darker, "well _darlin'_ why am I here?"

Squeezing my hand in a fist I swallowed all my fear, "cause you're my daughter."


	5. Wait For Her

**_"Cause you're my daughter."_**

Mark stood watching his young daughter as her eyes turned black and shot out of her seat, "how dare you?! Is this some sick joke because I don't find it funny one bit!"

Scenting their master's anger the dogs started to growl at Mark. "My father was a drunk piece of shit who wanted nothing to do with me that he signed all rights to me away before seeing me. Did Mary put you up to this? I though I was finally rid of her shit when she died, but here I am. Why can't you people just stop?!"

By now the young girl was crying and obviously didn't know that she was as she glared angrily up at Mark. Vince caught her attention with the DNA test they did, "Miss Carter I understand not wanting anything to do with you mot-Miss Lawson but we have proof that Mark is actually your father."

Vince stopped calling Lawson her mother when her glare met his eyes as he held out the paper work. Grabbing it she scanned over it, Eric had moved behind her for support. Anger filled her again as she through the papers down, "if you're my father where the hell have you been all this time?! Do you know how it felt?! Huh! To see your half sibling being keep while you're thrown to the wayside! Do you know how many years I wish that my father was in the picture?! Sure the Carters' were great but they weren't my real family. I spent years thinking 'what's wrong with me, is there something wrong with me that both my parents hated me?' And now that I've finally moved on you show up to what? Get to know me?! You think you can make up for all those years. All those years of watching friends with their fathers and wondering 'why can't that be me?' WHY NOW?! ANSWER ME?!"

Mark didn't know what to say everything she said was true. Vince stepped in again only to be cut off by Eileen, "Miss Carter w-"

"No I want to heard it from him! So shut up!" She looked back at Mark her cheeks where stained with tears, tears she hadn't ever shed, "say something don't just stand there!"

Mark said nothing as he watched his hurt daughter's should fall in despair her face melting into a blank stare, "forget it." Eileen angrily turned and stomped out of the room her dogs and Eric following her. Bray met Mark's eyes before shaking his head as he and Luke followed after the girl.

Vince choose that moment to open his mouth, "Well that could have gone better."

Mark's icy stare met Vince's as he too stormed from the office. He needed to think and needed help on what to do next.

_*Eileen's POV*_

I've never been this anger before not even at Mary. I stormed out of the room my Father was in only to get lost. I've never been lost... I've also never cried this hard before. Leaning up against the wall off an empty room I let myself sink to the floor wanting nothing more than to be sucked into it. Pulling my knees up to my chest I curled up on myself. I've never felt so empty.

Letting my head fall on top of my knees I let out a shaken breath. A cold wet nose bumped my head gently and an arm made it's way over my shoulders as a large body sat next to mine. Looking up I met the mixed eyes of my husky/wolf, Boss as he licked my tear stained cheek. Smiling softly I sniffed before looking to my right where the body was only to see the larger form of Eric awkwardly trying to comfort me. A soft giggle escaped me at the shy giant's attempt before resting my head on his shoulder letting the exhaustion of todays events overtake me.

_*Third Person POV*_

Bray and Luke searched for the Deadman's daughter and Eric only to find them in an empty room. The dogs curled around or near her as Eric sat next to her. She was asleep tired from everything, Bray couldn't blame her. Eric looked up at his brothers only to shush them, he then moved her into his lap before picking her up.

Looking over the scene Bray just shock his head, "How about we go to the hotel so she can rest?" Without a word the group left the offices to get much needed rest.

_*Mark's POV*_

"What do I do Kane? She hates me and wants nothing to do with me. Maybe I should of just left her alone."

Kane looked over his bother seeing the devastation he was feeling. Only once in Kane's life did he see Mark like this and that was when he found out the Sara was unfaithful. Kane grabbed two beers from his fridge before handing one to Mark.

"Mark this is a lot to take in, you have to give her time. You weren't to happy when I showed up out of nowhere. Just think how she feels."

Mark knew Kane was right he was only thinking about connecting with his child. He never gave a thought about how she would feel with all this thrusted upon her suddenly. Of course he didn't know Mary lied to her telling her she was so unwanted and she did say she recently came to terms with going through life never meeting her father. All Mark could do was go home and wait for her.


	6. Reintroduction

An auburn long haired woman sat quietly in a booth of a small dinner. Not many people were inside but she was still very nervous. A week since the confrontation happened and Eileen had been traveling with the Wyatts. She'd become close to Eric thinking of him as a brother, Bray and Luke were friends of hers. Though lately Bray had been a voice of reason when it came to her newly found father. Now that she was away from the stress of seeing him it gave her time to think. After sending her dogs back to stay with her sister she thought about Mark Calaway. Here was what she wish for all her life and out of anger for him not being there she was turning him away. What was going on with her?! This wasn't her, she was a calm laid back girl who always wanted her father. So here she sat her left leg bouncing in anticipation for him arrival.

She was playing with her food as it went on an hour waiting for him. Maybe he changed him mind and didn't want her now. She wasn't very kind she wouldn't blame him if he didn't show up. Her shoulder fell at that thought, did she really screw up so badly that he threw her away now too? Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she pushed her plate away. It happened a lot when she was upset she couldn't eat anything. Maybe he was ashamed to call her him daughter because of her looks, lets face it she wasn't a model and she didn't look like him much. Small tears began to slide down her face thinking about it. Rubbing them off her face hard she decide to stop making a fool out of herself and just go home. She didn't belong here in his world. Hell he got married two years ago and just had a baby, he had no need for her. Just as she was about to pay and leave, the door rang as someone entered. Looking up in on last ounce of hope was destroyed upon seeing an elderly man. Scoffing softly to herself she made her way outside to the SVU the boys lent her. She would go to the hotel get a plane ticket and go home where she belonged.

Climbing into the large SUV wasn't an issue for Eileen seeing as she grew around large trucks, but for some reason she didn't have the strength to do it now. Shaking the thoughts from her head she jump in and just as she was shutting the door it came to a halt. Dark brown eyes widen as she looked back to see the very man she had been waiting for holding her door open.

"I'm an hour late and you leave?" This made Eileen look away from him. Mark sighed trying to caught his breath, he wasn't young anymore. He stepped closer to her before turning her to face him. He was met with tears and took notice of her making herself small. He was shocked, this was the same girl who ripped him a new one. He thoughts went back to what his brother said. After Kane came back he was angry but then he was remorseful, damn his daughter is more like him then he thought.

Gently he scooped her out of the SUV before pulling her into a tight hug. At first Mark heard nothing but soon a hiccup was heard as Mark felt his shirt getting wet. He shushed her gently noticing the on lookers. Mark ushered her around the SUV into the passenger seat before settling his self in the driver seat.

"Let's go somewhere more private."

***Time Laps***

A half hour passed as Mark drove to his home, Eileen's tear had dried about half way through the drive. Pulling up to his home Mark went to climb out of the SUV when a small voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

Mark looked over at his eldest daughter in shock, "What in the world are you sorry for?" Eileen shifted slightly rubbing her arm, "Well I usually don't freak out like I have been since you met me. I mean I should be happy you decided to even see me at all after the way I treated ya."

Mark scoffed softly before reaching a hand over and setting it on her head. Messing her hair slightly, "Darlin' I'd be worried if ya didn't freak. I brought you in to this so suddenly, you had every right to get angry."

Eileen peeked up at him with a cute smirk like all his girls had, "So how about we start over."

Mark's booming laugh rang through the SUV, "I'd like that darlin'."

Sitting up properly Eileen thrusted out her hand to Mark, "Hello I'm Eileen Opal Carter, I'm a photographer from Danville, Pa. I also happen to be the dead man's daughter."

A large smile filled out Mark's face at her last statement before grasping her hand, "Hello darlin' I'm Mark Willam Calaway, I'm a professional wrestler and a real estate invester from Austin, Tx. I also have an amazing daughter that I hope to get to know better."


End file.
